


Best Gift

by Anonymous



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series), Pangpang – Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, PangFam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the one where they surprise Paolo for his birthday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kilometer Zero: A GSP Prompt Fest 2021





	Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> • This is a work of fiction. Unless otherwise indicated, all the names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents in this story are either the product of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.  
> • The story’s text contains lyrics from a song incorporated into the story. There is no intention of any copyright infringement.

**May 6**

Let me explain. I didn’t mean to know about the surprise they were planning for my birthday. It was an accident.

I went to the kids’ room to call them for merienda. They were giggling and whispering to themselves when I got there,

“I hope Papa loves it.” Nate snickers.

“We need to finish this list na so Dad can buy everything we need before the weekend.” Kakie says as she continues writing her list.

“Kakie, Nate, time for merienda”, I call from the door. You should have seen the look on their faces!

“What is it? Bakit gulat na gulat kayo?”

“Papa! It’s a secret.” Nate says.

“Aba! You’re keeping secrets from me na?”

“Bud, let’s go have merienda na!” Kakie is quick to change the subject and proceeds to go downstairs, with her brother following suit.

  
Fast forward to bedtime, I thought Ian was just telling the kids a bedtime story. 

“ ... your Papa’s birthday?” Ian asks.

“Dad, maraming balloons ha!”, Nate says a little too loudly.

“And don’t forget the pancakes. That’s a tradition! Papa almost caught us making that list kanina. Buti na lang I remembered that it was time for merienda.”

That’s when I put two and two together. So, that was the secret. Oras na para sa maang-maangan school of acting. Besides, it’s only three days until my birthday. Kaya ko ‘to.

** May 9 **

Today’s the day. It’s a Sunday. My birthday. Sakto, family day rin. Matatapos na ang pagpapanggap ko.

It’s 9:30AM and I can smell breakfast as I get out of our room and head downstairs. I knew about the surprise but I wasn’t expecting this setup. Balloons and confetti from the base of the stairs, on the floor leading to the living room, a “Happy Birthday” banner hanging on the wall, and as I walk towards the kitchen,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PAPA!” Kakie and Nate shout as they approach me, holding the pancake stack with a birthday candle. That’s how birthday cakes have always been like in this household. Ian is right behind them, we catch each other’s eyes, and he beams a knowing smile at me. I smile back as I remember how that tradition started. 

“ _Di pa rin siya masarap magluto pero ty_ ”

“ Papa, make a wish na!”, Nate interrupts my reminiscing.

I look at the three of them, close my eyes— what more could I ask for when I have all I need right here—  and blow out the candle.

* * *

“Ang aga naman ng pasabog niyo.”

“Did you like our surprise, Papa?”, the little boy on my lap asks.

“Syempre naman. Thank you, my babies!” I plant kisses on top of his head and pull his Ate Kakie in for a hug as well.

“What about Dad? No kisses for him?” Kakie teases. Always his little girl, our eldest. I looked at Ian, amused. I roll my eyes at him, then he chuckles and tickles Kakie until she’s almost out of breath from laughing.

After brunch, we’re back to our usual Sunday family day routine. The kids are choosing what movie we’ll be watching for the afternoon. We’re all huddled together on the couch for a few hours, just enjoying the film.

I take a restroom break just before we start on the second movie. When I get back to the living room, I am met by an excited Nate pulling me to the couch, Kakie readying to play a video from the laptop to the TV screen, and Ian is nowhere to be found.

“It’s time for Part 2 of the surprise!” Kakie exclaims.

Ian appears with a guitar, Nate and Kakie standing at his sides. I was not ready for this.

_ (Prepare to play You Are by Pixie Labrador and Erin Lee) _

Ian starts strumming the chords to the song and the three of them take turns serenading me.

🎵🎵🎵

**Nate:** You are sunshine after drops of rain

You feel so close even though you're far away

You are warmth in December

And you bloom just like May

You're so beautiful to me

And it drives me insane

**Kakie:** You are kindness when the world is cruel

You are patience when there's no time to lose

You are sunsets on rooftops

With a breathtaking view

You are more than what words

Could ever write about you

**Ian:** And it's so simple but free

How we dance to the music so naturally

Can we stay here forever?

Just you and I

Oh, you make my heart ache

Because you are mine 

🎵🎵🎵

_(Song continues as background music for the video and as you read)_

I’m almost bawling at this point, and as if on cue, Kakie plays a montage of family photos, a collection of memories, of moments I’m glad we get to keep and look back to on days like today. I have Ian to thank for that, how he makes sure all these special moments are documented in some way. I won’t be surprised if he has a camera set up somewhere right now to record this. I have Ian to thank for a lot of things. I have never known a love like this. The kids take so much after him, I’m glad. I won’t admit that to him out loud, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

🎶 _You are comfort when my thoughts give in_

_You are home when I don't know where it's been_

_You are waves through the shoreline_

_Where the sand meets the sea_

_Where I melt when you hold me_

_As we sway with the leaves_

_And it's so easy but true_

_How I measure my life in the days I'm with you_

_In every glass-heart piece you couldn't mend_

_There's a verse, a line, a song, a rhyme_

_This soul of mine has felt but hides instead_

_If only I knew how to say it_

_They'd be the only words filling my lungs_

_And if I never find the answers_

_I will forgive it_

_ I can forgive it 🎶  
  
_

Ian picks up singing as the video montage ends.

🎵🎵🎵

How can I stay bitter

When you are my lover?

And it's so simple but free

How the embrace of your voice is where I want to be

We can stay here forever

Just you and I

Darling, so proud of what we've made (We found where we belong)

I promise we'll make it everyday (I promise we'll make it every heartache)

And oh, you make my heart ache (I will hold you a lifetime)

Oh, you make my heart ache

Oh, you make my heart ache (Oh, you make it simple and easy)

Because you are mine

You make my heart ache

Because you are mine

🎵🎵🎵

  
I am a ball of tears on our couch and I find myself enveloped in the warm embrace of these three humans who hold my heart.

“Grabe namang iyak ‘yan!” Ian says comically, making all three of us laugh. He was quick to swipe at the tears that are still leaking from my eyes.

“Thank you. I love you so much.” I steal a kiss from my husband, which makes the kids squeal. Ian tries his best to feign nonchalance as if the blood didn’t just rush to his cheeks after that stolen kiss. Makabawi manlang ako. I pepper Nate and Kakie’s faces with as much kisses as they would allow me to. 

I can’t ask for anything more.

* * *

Akala ko handa ako sa araw na ‘to. Hindi kinaya ng puso ko talaga. Grabe.

As we say good night to the kids before going to sleep, I am lost in thought at how much I will always remember this day.

“Did you like our surprise, Papa?” Nate asks again, as he tries to suppress a yawn.

“Very much, anak. Kahit pinaiyak niyo ako. Thank you. Good night.” I plant a kiss on his forehead, as I tuck him in.

”Happy Birthday, Papa! Sorry for making you cry. Dad said kasi that was the goal.” Ian tries to stiffle a laugh. I give him a playful shove as I go to our little girl’s bed, “Tears of joy naman. Thank you, darling! Good night!”

“Good night, Dad and Papa!” she mutters just before she dozes off to sleep.

Ian taps my shoulder, and when I look back at him he winks at me, and smiles. He reaches for my hand and leads me out of the kids’ room. I find myself smiling stupidly at how he still gives me butterflies even from just holding my hand even after all these years.

As we retire to bed, I find my place in Ian’s embrace. He’s giving me that mischievous grin he always does.

“You knew about the surprise, ‘no?”

“Yung pancakes and balloons lang.”

I allow myself to melt into him, filling the space that was between us moments ago. I give him a shy kiss on the cheek. I just stare at him and smile sheepishly.

“Ano ‘yun? Birthday mo pero ako ‘yung may gift?”

“Thank you. I appreciate you. For today. For all that you do. For all that you are. Ikaw, kayo ng mga bata, ‘yun na ‘yung best gift na natanggap ko.”

Ian’s eyes widen. He clearly wasn’t expecting that. I kiss him, hoping this gesture says whatever else it is I wasn’t able to articulate.

“Happy Birthday, Love!”

He kisses me on the forehead, like he does every night. He holds me closer to him, and I have never known a safer place than here. I close my eyes knowing that I get to wake up to this love again tomorrow, and every day hereafter.

_What more could I ask for?_

* * *


End file.
